summer in paradise, or is it?
by J-Nine
Summary: basically the inu gang goes to paradise for summer vacation but strange things begin to happen and vacation doesn't seem like vacation anymore. please r&r and tell me what you think even if its bad.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don not own inuyasha, any of his buddies and none of the enemies either. tries desperately to hide pain  
  
Ch.1: the news and the flight  
  
"Hey guys!" called kagome, as she ran to the bus stop. Her best friends sango miroku and inuyasha all turned their heads in her direction after hearing her call.  
  
"hey kagome" sango greeted her out of breath friend. "what's up, you look really happy" kagome replied after catching her breath. "well guess what? My mom told me that she got a call from my aunt and uncle that live down in Hawaii-------" "Hawaii?????!!!!" her three freinds suddenly shrieked cutting her off and almost deafening her.. "yes Hawaii now stop interrupting me. Anyway they said that they want us to come down there this summer-------" "wow kagome you are so lucky!!!" sango interrupted, again. "I said stop interrupting me, I'm not done yet!!!!!"(she had a face like this #:( ). That pretty much shut them up. "Now as I was saying, they also said that we could bring some of our friends if we wanted so I was wondering if you guys wanted to come?"  
  
"........................"  
  
"now you can talk!! "  
  
"oh " the all said. Sounding like complete dumb nutts. Then sango spoke up.  
  
"man, kagome I would die to go with you but how are we suppose to come up with the money for that? " suddenly kagome had an epiphany. ( hehe im not really sure what that word means! ; )  
  
"oh. I guess I forgot to mention that my uncle owns this huge entertainment company. tHey translate anime and manga into English and distributes it to other distributors to sell. They even have their own line of stores. Their company is one of the most well known of the entertainment business."  
  
Enter weird silence  
  
"That's very nice kagome but how does that help us?" inuyasha asked with a just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"let me finish!!! " "eeep! " yelped inuyasha who was now hiding behind miroku. (seems kinda moody dosent she? Seeing as how he didn't really interrupt her that time. Hehe.) Kagome is a nice girl but she can get pretty nasty when you get her mad. "We wont have to pay anything. Their going to send up one of their private jets for us. Besides inuyasha you could just pay for all of us and you know it." This made inuyasha blush. He felt stupid for forgetting that he was dirty wealthy too. "cool. So how long do we have until we go? " asked miroku. "we have precisely two weeks from tomorrow. "  
  
Screeeeeeech. After getting over their shock from the very abrupt stop of the bus they boarded to head off for their last day of school. Yay!!!!!  
  
2 weeks later( I'm too lazy to do In between. sigh sadly I'm not that creative.)  
  
"mom I'm ready to go!! Hurry up we still have to get the others. Were already thirty minutes behind schedule!!! " Shouted kagome. She was trowing some last minute things for the flight into a back pack. (f.t.w.w.t.k. her big yellow one. And the f.t.w.w.t.k. stands for 'for those who wish to know') "Alright kagome, go get in the car I'll be out in a sec. " so with that kagome ran out and Literally jumped in the car. Not too long after her mom got in the car too.(f.t.w.w.t.k. the inu gang will be going to Hawaii before the rest of the family.) and after saying goodbye to her brother and grandpa they were off to get the others.  
  
First they picked up sango then miroku then inuyasha. Now they were very behind. they had to hurry if they wanted to get to the airport on time  
  
finally after the hour long ride to the airport, they were there and just in the nick of time. ( I guess there wouldn't really be a time limit if it's a private jet would there?)  
  
"Come on you guys we have to go outback my cousin will be waiting for us there. " "so who Is this cousin of yours kagome? " miroku asked. "well her names Janine she's the second youngest of my cousins. The youngest is my cousin joy. The second oldest is Jenna. And the oldest is Jared. and don't be getting any ideas about my cousins you hentai. the locals down there don't take kindly to that kind of behavior." SHE FINISHED, GIVING MIROKU AN 'I-MEAN-IT' LOOK. Miroku's face fell instantly. "Hey guys look there's the jet. " awkward silence......"wow " the others were gocking at the 'gnarly' painted jet in front of them. The jet was painted red and the front part had silver and black phantom flames stretching out towards the back. And on the side was the name 'ja-9 express.' Painted in black letters  
  
Suddenly a tall brown haired, brown eyed girl that looked about kagomes age maybe a little younger, came jumping out of the jet. "Kagome!!!! " "Janine!!! " cried kagome and the girl at the same time. Then they totally rammed into each other if you know what I mean. "wow, kagome its been so long since the last time I saw you. When was that anyway when we were like six? " "yeah it really has been a long time, huh? " "uh hmmmm " sango cleared her throat. "oh I almost forgot. Janine these are my friends, sango miroku and inuyasha. Guys this is my cousin Janine. " "hi, hey, yo " they all said their own greeting. "hi, nice to meet you all. So why don't we all get on my jet and we'll be ready to leave in about fifteen minutes. " "your jet? " kagome asked. "yeah. My jet. dad gave it to me as a birthday present " "wow you are so lucky " "It's a whole lot better than a car isn't it? " " yeah " "so whats with the name? " asked inuyasha trying to seem uninterested. "ja-9 express? Well the ja-9 stands for my name cause that's how its spelled YOU KNOW, J-A-N-i-N-E." SHE SAID SPELLING HER NAME. "And I just put the express because I wanted to. " "so lets get on already " complained an impatient sango. Then she pushed them all in the jet. Kagome didn't even get to say goodbye to her mom, but her mom honestly didn't seem to care . she just stood there smiling and waving.  
  
The inside of the jet was what someone would call 'extravagant'. It was like a living room and a bedroom put together. A really big living room and bedroom. on the other side across from the door There were two couches with a side table in-between them. NEXT TO THOSE WAS A SINGLE RECLINER. ALL THE FURNITURE WAS black Italian leather and TACKED DOWN TO THE FLOOR OF THE JET OF COURSE. Near the back of the jet were two king size beds. THERE WERE SOME LARGE CURTAINS SEPERATING THE BED AREA FROM THE LIVING area. And next to the door was a 75 inch plasma TV connected to the wall. in the wall separating the cokpit and the living areA was a walk in fridge full to the brim with yummy snacks. AND TO FINISH IT OFF THERE WAS A BIG WINDOW RIGHT BEHIND THE TWO COUCHES, FRAMED BY LOVELY CURTAINS. "ooohhh! " oooohhhhed kagome "wow Janine this thing is like a 5 star hotel room, only it can fly." Complemented sango. "yeah, and I designed the inside myself." The walls were painted a deep red and the carpeting and cutains were black. The curtains also had a strip of silver on the bottom "very nice. " inuyasha complemented. "thank you inuyasha. now you guys go ahead and make yourselves comfortable while I go check with the captain for when we leave. " And with that she went to the cockpit.  
  
"ooohhh! Kagome I,m so excited " "so am I sango its been forever since I,ve been to Hawaii " "do you remember what it was like " asked miroku, Sitting down"Well the only thing I can remember is the beach right outside of my uncle's beach house, WELL ACTUALLY I THINK ITS MORE OF A MANSION, and that it was really beautiful, but I barely remember that. Guess well just have to see when we get there."  
  
"hey guys. The pilot says that well be ready in about five minutes. So have a seat, put on your seatbelts and well be going. " Janine said coming bake to the main room. (And this was the seating arrangement. It went, miroku, sango on one couch and inuyasha kagome ON THE OTHER and Janine on the RECLINER.) soon the jet was up in the air. "so uh, what movies you got? " inuyasha asked. "lots. Go ahead and choose one. " She had like a whole library of dvds next to the TV. Some of um were movies that weren't even being previewed in theaters yet. She even had there favorite animes. ( I love anime. I really do want to have a business like the one my family has in this story.)  
  
%%%%12 hours later%%%%%  
  
finally after watching 7 movies everyone had fallen asleep except for Janine. When the last scene of pirates of the Caribbean finished she turned the TV off and took a look at her new friends. She was surprised to see that kagome and sango had fallen asleep on inuyasha and miroku's shoulders and inuyasha and miroku had their heads on kagome and sangos heads and there arms wrapped around eachother. ( whoah too much info.)  
  
"That is sooooo cute. " Janine whispered to herself. She went and grabbed two blankets. One for each of the sleeping couples. "Looks like I have some cupid playing to do. " After placing the blankets on the couples she went off to sleep on one of the king sized beds, leaving the others to sleep on the couches.  
  
AN:hey hope you like or at least were able to tolerate my first fanfic please r&r and tell me what you think! 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own the inu-tachi!

Ch. 2: meeting the family and the beach incident

" wakey wakey eggs and bakey! " cried a happy Janine, playing the role of the alarm clock that morning. Though the recipients of her outburst couldn't see how she could be so happy so early IN the morning. They slowly opened their groggy eyes and noticed the warmth right next to them pretty quickly. They all looked next to them to see what it was and then suddenly shot to different sides of the jet, Their faces beet red.

" you know, you guys make the cutest couples. " said a still happy Janine now sitting on one of the couches.

" shut up!!!!! " they all shrieked at once but Janine's smile never wavered. 'this is going to be fun' thought the still happy Janine.

"Calm down and sit. Were going to be having breakfast in a little bit. " "what's for breakfast? " asked a now normal colored kagome. " eggs bacon and rice. And I'm having some spam if you guys want." Janine piped happily. "You guys have rice? " asked a clueless inuyasha. "of coarse, cant live without it. " Janine replied in a matter-of-factly type of voice. Soon the stewardess came into the room with their food. "Good morning miss Janine." She greeted as she pushed a button on the in-between-table. Suddenly five little tables decended out of the rceiling to stop in front of them. When she went to put mirokus plate down on his table he just couldn't hold it anymore. grope, grope "eeeee!" "hentaaaaaaaai!!!!!!" pound on the head not so surprisingly it was sango that did the pounding. miroku

After everyone was finished eating the wonderful breakfast, they all sat around with contented smiles on their faces. "wow! Janine that was the best breakfast I ever had. " cried sango. "yeah cook really outdid herself this time. " Janine said. "herself? Hmmmmm. " miroku said with a perverted grin on his face. "don't even think about it you hentai. " sango said dryly. "

Miss Janine we are coming up on Oahu now. said a voice over the loudspeaker. Janine picked up the small phone thingy on the nightstand that was between the two couches. "thank you captain, you did a wonderful job. " she replied with something in her voice but the others couldnt quite put their fingers on it. Suddenly everyone, besides Janine, ran up to the window and peered outside. " wooooow " they all said in unison. "beautiful isn't it?" Janine said from the couch. "yeah! Those mountains are gorgeous. " said a very excited sango. "Wait till you see the sunsetS they are to die for. Not to mention the clear night skies. Especially when there's a full moon " Janine said with adoration clearly written in her eyes.

miss we are getting ready to land could everyone please take your seats. and with that they all got into their seats.

about 10 minuets later

you may now get out of your seats. Until next time miss Janine. Janine picked up the little phone thingy "thank you captain. " and in a hush-hush voice said. "and I told you Jeff, drop the 'miss' theres no need for it. " Janine said with....was that love in her voice? "right,chuckle, sooooo, ill see you Monday? " asked the captain now known as jeff. "yeah Monday, I'll see you then. " Janine ended the 'call' and hung up the phone thingy with a big smile on her face. She turned around to see everyone looking at her with looks of amusement on their faces. Janine was now officially blushing. "what was the that all about? " asked inuyasha with amusement in his voice. "hehe. Well I'm sorta, kinda, you know, dating my captain. " she said that last part so soft everyone almost didn't hear her. Suddenly they all burst out laughing. Janine was now red enough to rival the redness of that of a cherry. Just then jeff walked out of the cockpit and had a look of bewilderment on his face. "hehehehe, so are you the one? " kagome walked up to him and asked. "ummmmm " jeff looked at Janine with a look saying 'please help me!!!!!!' "uhhhh kagome this is jeff, jeff this is kagome. " "so your dating your captain, that is rich!!!!!!! " inuyasha said then fell on the floor laughing again. "so, shall we get going my sister should be out front waiting for us. " janine said with a hint of a blush still on her cheeks. "soooo, is your sister anywhere near as pretty as you. " miroku asked with a suggestive smile on his face. "trust me miroku you don't wanna mess with her. She's not as nice as I am. And you'll find out soon enough, to answer your question. "

when they got out to the front of the airport they saw a beautiful black limo with flames painted on the front. Suddenly a tall brown haired brown eyed girl jumped out of the limo. Wha!. . . . wait a minute! "Janine ! your back " the suspiciously Janine looking girl called "hi joy, look whose with me. " Janine said turning to the inu gang. "kagome!!1!!! " screamed the now identified girl "joy? Joy! Wow you've grown. You and Janine look almost identical " and that was true. If it wasn't for the bleach streaks in joys slightly shorter hair you would think they were twins. "so, are you guys like twins or something. " inuyasha asked trying not to sound interested. "no actually Janines two years older than me. So who are you? " "o right joy this is inuyasha miroku and sango "kagome said introducing them. "hi! " "yo, hey, hello "

"so joy is this A new limo I don't remember seeing it last time I was here which was three days ago. " janine asked an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "yep! Dad just got it for me. Thought it wasn't fair that you got a jet and I got nothing. " you could literally see the vein pop on janines head."oh please! You have a lot of stuff. just because you don't have a jet yet dosent mean you should get a new limo. Wah'de you do whine to dad over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore?!! " Janine practically shouted. "no! I asked him nicely over and over again until he couldn't take it anymore. " joy said with her nose turned up. "yeah there's A REALLY BIG DIFFERENCE. " JANINE SAID SARCASTICALLY. "RIIIIGGGHHHHTTT. WELL LETS BRAKE IT UP AND GET GOING SHALL WE." KAGOME SAID WITH A LITTLE UNEASYNESS IN HER VOICE, stepping in between the feuding sisters. "YOU ARE SOOO SELFISH YOU KNOW THAT??!!" BUT THEY JUST KEPT ON FIGHTING TO THE LIMO AND ON THE RIDE TO THE SEA SIDE MANSHION. THEY ONLY STOPPED WHEN EVERYONE ELSE STARTED OOOHHHHHING AND AAAAAAHHHHHHING.

" WOW " EVERYONE SAID SIMULTANEOUSLY "JANINE, JOY YOU GUYS ARE THE LUCKIEST PEOPLE I KNOW. " SANGO SAID, HER VOICE FILLED WITH ENVY. They were going down a looooong drive the was lined with coconut and palm trees. And in the distance they could see the sea side mansion. Wich was four stories tall with old roman moldings, painted in a white while the rest was painted in a light tan color. And at the end of the drive was the most coolest fountain they had ever seen. It was about fifteen feet in diameter. And there was a sort of sea--stalk like column rising out of the middle. And at the top of the column was a big marble ball that was being spun by the water coming out from beneath it. Then there were little step like columns circling the big one that were spitting out water in a rhythmic rotation. When they got to the end of the drive they, saw a big stone arch that was the the entryway to the yard. On both sides of the walk way were miniature gardens consisting of some of the most tropical and beautiful flowers the visitors had ever seen. And to add even more beauty to the already stunning yard there was a narrow stream running all the way around the mansion and it was shaded by even more palms and ferns and more flower bushes. Basically it was amazing."it isn't as great as it looks. This place is so big I get lost very often and theres a lot of cleaning to do. We have maides but we still have to do some of the cleaning. " Janine said. "I know what you mean" inuyasha mumbled to himself "but were still gonna have fun." said the excited kagome.

" okay everyone just follow us and well show you to your rooms " Janine said standing next to joy. As they were walking down the huge hallways following Janine and joy and being followed by the butlers that were carrying there luggage, kagome spoke up. "Janine where's uncle Scott and auntie bonnie? " "they still have some business to take care of before they can take their summer break. " joy answered "but if they own the company cant they just take a break whenever they want? " inuyasha asked "well they can, but they aren't those kind of people. They do their own secretreing, their own accounting and they still run the whole company by themselves. So there gonna do a lot of work and make a huge supply of dvd's and stuff, distribute them and then give all their employees and themselves a break. " Janine said. "wow, that's what I call a committed business couple. " miroku remarked. "yeah, yeah they are. " Janine said walking up to a room with big double doors. (f.y.i. all the rooms have big double doors.) "okay, kagome this is your room." hmmm, maybe I can do a little match making here inuyasha your room is this one right next to hers. Miroku yours is over here across from inuyasha, and sango yours is next to mirokus. " Janine said with a hidden smile on her face. "cool " they all said "guys you can go ahead and put their things in their designated rooms " joy instructed the butlers. "thanks guys, when your done you can go ahead and take a break. " Janine told the happy butlers. "oh and by the way you guys." She turned back to the inu gang. "your sharing a bathroom with the one in the room next to you." She said quikly so they couldn't protest. The info didn't even register in their minds before they heard another voice downstairs.

" Janine??!! Joy??!! Anybody home??!! " "is that you jenna??!! " Janine shouted to the mysterious voice. "course its me silly who else would have a voice as beautiful as mine? " "come on you guys we'll introduce you to our older sister " joy yelled to everyone while running to the stairs with Janine not too far ahead. everyone looked at each other and walked after the two obviously excited sisters.

When they got downstairs they saw Janine and joy about to tackle the new girl. "Jenna what are you doing back from college all ready. " Janine said tackling jenna. "well, once you get off of me I'll tell you. " jenna gasped just having the air knocked out of her. " oops sorry. " Janine said getting off of her sister. "well they gave me an offer to get home earlier then I was scheduled and I couldn't take being away from home anymore so I took it." Jenna said. "cool so when's jared gonna be getting home? " joy asked. "he should be here right.... About..... now."

honk honk went the sound of a car horn. They all poked their heads out the huge front double doors. "jared!!!!!!! " cried the even more excited sisters. There beside a black limo with pink stripes on the side pulled up a white limo with black flames. And out of that limo came a tall man with short brown hair bleached on the top. He was fit and strikingly handsome with kind brown eyes ( seems like we all have brown hair and brown eyes huh?).

" hey Janine hi joy wassup? " said the man known as jared. "the opposite of down! " joy said with a huge smile on her face a she hugged her big brother as much as she could considering how tall he was. "ha ha. Good one. Who's this? " jared asked just noticing kagome and the others. "yeah that's what I was wondering. " jenna said perplexed as well. "Oh! Right Jared Jenna you guys remember kagome, and these are her friend's inuysha, miroku and sango. " Janine said. "no. that cant be little kagome! Wow you got so big. Last tome i saw you, you were only this tall. " jared said placing his hands at his lower waist. "kagome that's really you? Wow you got pretty. " jenna remarked. "yeah its me. " kagome said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "so you her boyfriend? " jared asked inuyasha. "wha.. uhh..... no... " inuyasha said stuttering. "so your just a friend? " jenna asked. "yes jenna were just friends. " kagome said blushing red as a tomato not for long Janine thought to herself.

" so Janine where's mom and dad? " jared asked. "they still got some work to do. So it'll still be a while till they get here. " janine replied " "ahh. I see " "hey! Who wants to go swimming??!! " joy suddenly shouted/asked. "me!!! " everyone cried simultaneously.

kagome was out in the living room waiting for everyone to come out. She was getting really impatient. She had finished getting ready at least ten minutes ago. "hey!!!! Hurry up! " though that really didn't help much seeing as the house was so huge it probably didn't make it out of the living room. "sheesh girl you don't have to caterwaul. " Inuyasha whined as he walked into the room while holding his ears. "Oops sorry. Is everyone almost done?" Janine asked "yes, we are!! " everyone shouted running past them and dragging them out the door.

" woooow, this is soooo beautiful. " kagome cooed not as beautiful as you. Woah! where did that come from! inuyasha had to restrain from smacking himself for thinking that.

" Hey who wants to have a jet ski race? " Janine asked "me! " they all shouted simultaneously. " okay. But some of our jet skis are in the shop so four of you are going to have to share. " Janine informed. While Janine was saying this her siblings were looking at her with confused faces knowing good and well that their bikes were all up and running. And when Janine looked at them and smiled they suddenly got the message. " yeah, so how about this. Inuyahsa and kagome, you two can share the silver one, and miroku and sango can share the purple one. " jenna asked.... Well more like stated actually. "ummm okay. " the two soon-to-be couples said while blushing and looking anywhere besides the one they loved. Though they would die before they told anyone.

" okay its to the buoy and back. " stated jenna"on your marks...... get set...... go! " Janine shouted instantly taking the lead. joy, you know what to do. Janine told joy telepathically. Hmm strange. gotcha. joy replied with a mischievous smile. Then her eyes suddenly went a medium blue and a sudden wave knocked over kagome and inuyasha just missing sango and miroku. OOPS THAT WAS PROBABLY A LITTLE TOO BIG. joy mentally whacked herself.

" gasp. " inuyasha came up gasping for air after almost a minute of being under water. He was looking around frantically for kagome but she never came to the surface. He was getting frantic and started screaming her name. " kagome!!! Kagome!!! " but there was no answer "inuyasha whats wrong? " joy asked as the others made their way over. "kagome she hasn't come up yet. " inuyasha said still lookinig frantically for the one he loved. "oh no. " joy said then jumped in the water, inuyasha following after her. "hey where'd they go? " miroku asked when they got there only to find a lone jet ski, but no inu, joy, or kagome.

man, she swims fast. Hold on kagome I'm coming. inuyasha thought to himself. inuyasha there she is. joy told him telepathically. What! how are you able to Talk to me? inuyasha asked I'll tell you later. Hurry before its too late. when they got to where kagome was she was tangled in some kelp, and unconscious. When inuyasha got there he easily cut the kelp and joy took her up to the surface as fast as she could which was pretty fast in inuyashas opinion

when they got to shore kagome still wasn't breathing. "kagome! Kagome! " inuyasha was yelling while frantically shaking her. " inuyasha! shaking her wont help! You have to do cpr! " sango yelled at him for shaking her like that. "uhh.. i.. uhh " inuyahsa stuttered turning red. "well if inuyasha wont do It guess I'll have to. " jared said "oh no you don't!! " inuyasha said while hugging kagome to himself protectively. nice touch jared Janine complemented. hee hee I know. Though I don't know why he'd be protective I mean shes my cousin for crying out loud inuyasha took a big breath, gently squeezed kagomes nose and brought his mouth down on hers blowing as hard as he could. After two seconds he took away his mouth and pumped up and down firmly on her chest. But nothing was happening. "agh! Its not working. " inuyasha said in a choked voice. "okay move, this calls for jenna" jenna said coming to kneel down next to kagome and put her right hand over where her heart was. Suddenly her eyes went a bright yellow, and gentle waves of electricity was sent from her hand to kagomes heart giving it a jump start. Everyone was alittle too worried to be shocked. Kagomes eyes suddenly shot open and she sat up coughing water. "kagome, your alive! " inuyasha shouted full of joy and subconsciously took her into a fierce hug. "uhhhh, inuyahsa? " kagome said going red. Then inuyasha realized what he was doing, and gently let go of her. "uhhh how are you feeling? " inuyasha asked trying to hide his own blush. "agh, like I hit my head on a rock. " she groaned while holding her head. "uhh. I think you did kagome. You have a pretty bad gash on your head there. " sango said inspecting her wound. "Then I'm gonna go back to the house and lay down. " kagome said getting up but instantly fell back down. Luckily two strong arms were there to catch her. "need some help?" inuyasha asked with a gentle tone in his voice while picking her up bridal style. "thanks inuyasha. " kagome said giving him a heart warming smile, then put her head down on his chest and closed her eyes making him blush. "your welcome. " inuyasha said with a smile of his own and took her up to the house. For some much needed rest.The four strange siblings looked at eachother with knowing looks on their faces. two down. Janine telepathed two to go the others telepathed back.

After inuyasha let sango and the maids fix kagome up he took her back to her room. When inuyasha got to kagomes room, he gently put her down on the bed. her eyes suddenly fluttered open. "thanks inuyasha. " she said looking up at him "for what? " he asked tucking her in. "for everything. " she answered that maid inuyasha look down at her and give her a heart felt smile. "your welcome." He told her before she gave him another smile and fell into more sleep. she's so cute when she's asleep. He thought to himself and this time not feeling stupid. He leaned down and gave her a butterfly-soft kiss on the forhead. "good night kagome. "

that has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen! jenna cooed in her mind. yeah. Before you know it they'll be going out then getting married and having kids and I'm gonna have a whole new batch of cousins to play with! Janine shrieked in her mind. The other siblings just looked at her with a look that said, ' you are weird!!! ' "what? " Janine said in complete confusion at why they were looking at her that way, making everybody fall over anime style.

When inuyasha left the room he found everyone, save Janine, sango and miroku, ( seeing as they cant talk to them telepathically)on the floor with huge sweatdrops on their heads. "ooooookay, so Janine since your siblings seem to be indisposed would you mind telling me whats going on here? " inuyasha asked with his eyebrows raised expectedly. "okay but im gonna need to wait for the others to get up cause I'm gonna need their help to tell you.


	3. ch 3

AN: Heyheyhey!!! Sorry about the last two chappies peeps!! The capitalization on my comp was being gay!!!! But I fixed it so now it should be fine!! Enjoy the chappie!!

Ch. 3: finding the truth, the friends and the scare.

"Well were waiting." Inuyasha said impatiently. "Okay, okay. Sheesh." Janine said with and exasperated sigh. "Okay, well Jenna, Joy Jared? Let's get to this. " the three afore mentioned siblings put on their serious faces. They stayed solemn as they went up to stand next to their sister. Are you sure this is a good idea Janine? Jenna asked with a little hesitation in her thought. Yes I'm sure we can trust them. They all have something that makes them unique and their not scared to show it. So since they already saw some of what we are we might as well show them the rest. Janine replied with such sureness in her thought. okay the other three replied closing there eyes and letting out their energy.

From inuyasha and the others view points all you could see was a flash of red blue white and yellow lights. What strange energy. I've never felt anything like this before. Kagome though while closing her eyes tightly. (Oh yeah I forgot to say they are doing this in Kagome's room so she can see too.) When the lights dimmed down after about a minute there no longer stood the four human siblings in front of them but four elfish looking beings with striking features.

Where Jared once stood there now stood a die hard handsome man with wild fire red hair down to his butt. And when he opened his eyes they saw the fieriest pair of red eyes they had ever seen. He had on armor colored with red and black. And on his left upper arm there was a red crystal band that went around his arm in the shape of fire, there was a similar one around his neck. He wore baggy pants that cuffed right below the knees and then finished off with a pair of black boots. All in all he was very handsome with the emphasis on very.

And where the beautiful and mature Jenna was now stood a taller 'more' beautiful creature with the most shockingly yellow hair also down to her butt. Her eyes were a striking lemon color that seemed to shock you if you stared long enough. She wore the same armor as the man but with yellow and bright green colors. And she wore a flowing long-sleeved blouse under her armor. And her upper left arm also was a crystal band, in the shape of lightning and another around her neck. She was a most beautiful woman.

In place of the young and vibrant joy there was now a young woman with long beautiful dark blue hair that flowed like the sea. She had deep ocean blue eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul. She had armor just like the other beings' except hers had color of dark blue and green. On her arm there was a band in the shape of flowing water and one on her neck also. And under her armor she wore a sleeveless blouse the flared at the shoulders. She was the very picture of young elegance.

And finally where there was once the innocent and energetic Janine there now stood a woman taller than both of the other ones. She had long strait hair that had the same color as Inuyaha's. And her eyes were the coldest silver color that reminded inuyasha so much of his brother Sesshoumaru. She had armor just like the rest but had silver and white colors. And around her left arm and neck there were crystal cuffs that looked like clustered ice. She seemed the most calm of the four.

"Who are you?" miroku asked making everyone fall over anime style.

"You baka! That's the four siblings. Hellllo??!! " Inuyasha said with a vein popping out of his forehead. "Ooooohhhhh" miroku oh'ed with a look of recognition on his face. "Wow! Janine why didn't you ever tell me about this?!! " Kagome practically screamed. "You never asked. " The new Janine replied with a big smile on her face, making everyone fall over again. She may look cold in her new look, but she was still the same innocent energetic Janine.

"So, what are you exactly?" sango asked with curiosity written all over her face. "Didn't you ever hear of curiosity killed the cat?" Jared asked sounding annoyed. "Knockitoff Jared! Don't mind him he always seems to be more temperamental in this form. " Jenna said sticking up for sango and making Jared hush up.

"We're elves." Joy said rather bluntly. "Elves of the elements to be precise." Janine said with her eyes closed and one hand up with her pointer extended sounding like a professor from a chem. lab. "Oh, so what elements are you?" miroku asked. "I'm sure you can tell just by looking at us." Jared said with a dead pan look on his face. "No, no I can't." Miroku said again making everyone fall over.

"Well, I'm electricity." said Jenna "I'm fire, duh!" Jared said sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes making it seem like Miroku was an idiot for not realizing. "Jared! smack I'm water, my specialty is the ocean but I haven't really mastered it yet that's why you got hurt kagome. I'm sorry. " Joy said this last part with her head bowed in shame. "It's okay joy it really doesn't hurt anymore. " kagome said in a soothing voice from her spot on the bead. This maid joy perk up instantly. "And I'm ice." Janine said in a tone that just wreaked of pride. "Well that would explain why your eyes are looking so cold." inuyasha said standing up and walking to stand in front of her. "Yeah they remind me a lot of Sesshoumaru's." Miroku said also getting up in her face. "And who's Sesshomaru?" Jenna asked. "Inuyasha's brother." kagome said getting up wobbling a little. "Half- brother! And kagome what are you doing you should be resting. " Inuyasha said running up to her helping her to stand. "I'm fine inuyasha; I just want to go outside for some fresh air. No way am I going to let a little bump on the head ruin my summer vacation. "

outside

Everyone was now outside just sitting on the sand, watching the sun set and enjoying each others company.

"O MY GOSH!!!!" joy suddenly shrieked.

"Ah!" all the girls shrieked grabbing onto the thing nearest to them. Which unfortunately (fortunately if you ask me. Heehee ) for kagome and sango were inuyasha and Miroku. When they realized what they were doing they instantly let go, blushing furiously. "What was that shriek you scared the living daylights out of me!" Sango yelled at joy that just seemed in deep thought.

"When you guys said Sesshomaru you didn't mean the Sesshomaru that practically owns all of west Japan?" joy asked, full of urgency "well yeah actually. Why?" Inuyahsa said with a suspicious look on his face. "Dad said he was meeting with a Sesshomaru to talk about 'business' " joy said tweaking her fingers at business. "What! Sesshomaru's here??!! " Inuyasha said with a look of horror on his face. "Joy why didn't we know about this?" Jenna asked. "Well dad didn't tell me till after Janine left for Japan and you guys weren't back yet so you obviously couldn't know." Joy said poking the points of her pointers together in a bashful manner. "Well still you didn't tell us till now??!!" Janine yelled at her little sister. "Yeah I sort of forgot. Sorry. " joy said the last part with a look of shame on her face again. How do you always manage to make us feel bad when you do that? Janine asked/thought caving in on her baby sibling. it's a gift! joy said/thought suddenly lighting up. "Whoa okay now what did you guys just think because you obviously did." Miroku asked.

yawwwwwwn kagome yawned "well I'm going to go to bed all this excitement has got me wiped." "Yeah why don't we all go to bed we have a big day planned tomorrow, well more like I have a big day planned." Janine stated. "Only you? What about Joy Jared and Jenna? " Sango asked "well joy still didn't finish school yet and Jenna and Jared are going to see some old high school friends. So I'm going to take you guys out sight seeing with a couple of my friends. " "cool" everybody then said their goodnights and went to bed.

the next morning

"Wake up! It is now 3 o' clock am! We will be leaving in precisely half an hour! " Janine said through a mega phone. Everyone fell out of their beds and came running out of their rooms at the same time to yell at their unwanted alarm clock.

"For the love of Abner woman! Do you need to yell every time you wake us up??!!" Inuyasha was obviously really pissed for having his beauty sleep disturbed.

Sango wasn't really any more of a morning person. "Yeah! And what's the big idea waking us at this ungodly hour!!!" she yelled standing at Inuyasha's side in Janine's face.

Miroku and kagome were still too tired to even reprimand her for waking them up. They just collapsed against each other and fell back to sleep.

Janine brought the mega phone back to her lips and spoke. "Well we have to get up early for what I have in store for you guys!" and because Sango and Inuyasha were so close to her that hurt their ears, especially Inuyasha.

"Give me that!" and he took it away from her making her frown in displeasure at losing her tool of enjoyment. "So what is so amazing that you had to wake us at three in the morning?" Sango asked now calmed and talking in her normal tone.

Sango didn't know if she liked the huge smile she saw on her new friends face. "That's a surprise. But trust me it's worth waking this early. Now can I have my horn back please?" she asked turning back to Inuyasha with her hand extended. But he frowned and put it out of her reach. She just sighed and gave up. "Fine but then you guys are going to have to wake Kagome and Miroku up and get ready." And with that she turned around and started walking back down the corridor. Suddenly she stopped and turned around. "Oh! And guys make sure you're wearing clothes good for walking and some comfortable shoes." Then she disappeared around a corner. Inuyasha and Sango stared after her for awhile then looked at each other, shrugged and went back to their rooms to get ready. But they couldn't shake the feeling that they had forgotten something in the hallway.

(hee hee)

about ten min. later

After remembering their friends out in the hall way the inu gang had finally gotten ready and met Janine down stairs. "Okay guys my friends should be here any minute and once they are we'll-- ding dong oh they're here." she said getting up and answering the door. From the den you could here voices of a bunch of excited girls. "Hey Janine, wassup?" "The opposite of down." you could practically here the other girls deadpan looks.

"Hey guys come on over here and meet my friends. " Janine said poking her head into the den then going back to the door. The Inu gang got up and headed for the door.

"Guys these are my friends, Roedeisha-Lynn," she pointed to a girl with long strait brown hair and slightly Japanese eyes. "But you can call her Lynn for short and her sister Roebeaqua, Becky for short" she pointed towards a slightly shorter girl that had long, but not as long as the others, hair that was slightly wavy. Her eyes weren't as Jap as her sisters. "Guys, this IS my cousin, Kagome, and her friends Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango." "Hey hi yo."The Inu gang said there usual greeting "wassup!?" Lynn greeted. "Hellooooo Mr. Hot Stuff. How about you and I get a little better acquainted. " Becky flirted with Inuyasha boxing her eyes and everything. Inuyasha looked kind of scared. Becky! What do you think you're doing?!?! He's Kagome's man! Janine reprimanded her friend well, we'll see about that and with that she stepped away from Inuyasha blowing a kiss at him. "So why don't we get going?" Janine asked walking out the door. "So what are we taking today Janine? Your limo? Your Mercedes? Your mustang? Your escalade? Your-" Lynn asked "whoa slow down Lynn. First were going to take my ram 1500 and then…………… you'll have to wait and see where it is I'm taking you. " Janine replied leaving them suspended in mid air. " Janine you are so cruel. " Becky whined. "Aint I though?! " Janine said with fake admiration for herself.

in the garage

"Wow, Janine how many cars do you have?" Sango asked while gawking at all the pretty cars. is it just me or are most of these cars red and black? Inuyasha asked himself. "Well most of the cars in this garage are mine but some of them are joys. And yes Inuyasha most of the cars are red and black. My favorite colors don't you know? " Janine said turning toward Inuyasha. "What? How'd you know that--" "I'm telepathic remember?" Janine said tapping her head "oh yeah that's right." he said quietly feeling stupid that he didn't remember. " okay so lets get in the truck, and make sure your comfortable cause it's a pretty fair distance to where we are going. "I call shotgun!!!! " Lynn screamed jumping head first into the big red truck with a black trim. "oooookay…… well there's only enough room for one MORE in the front, Becky, get in the front. but I wanted to sit in the back with Inuyasha. Becky whined well too bad, I'm trying to get these four together so I can have more cousins to play with!!!! Janine thought with a white glow surrounding her, making Becky yelp and jump into the front without another thought. now that's more I like It. she thought to herself with a smile on her face. The Inu gang just looked at them like they were crazy.

a while later

hmm this road is a little bumpy, I think I'll use this to my advantage. so with that Janine started driving over every pothole she could see. In the back, the two couples weren't having as good a time as Janine was. They had just been asleep when the sudden jolt of all the potholes bolted them awake. They were bouncing up and down and falling all over each other. Well I don't think they minded that part too much.

a little while later again

"Okay were here." Janine said hopping out of her truck. They seemed to be at a clearing near the edge of a forest at the base of some mountains. "Hey guys did you enjoy the drive?" It took everything Janine had to not laugh at the picture before her. Inuyasha was pretty much in the same spot as before, when they left the mansion except he had Kagomes foot in his face. And Sango was just sitting on Miroku's back and they all had faces like this . Okay she tried as hard as she could and it just wasn't good enough.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!! "

This definitely woke everyone up. "Hey who taught you how to drive, a possessed jack garble/pie!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha yelled after spitting out Kagome's foot. Janine stopped laughing and looked at them in mock apologeticness. "I'm sorry; the roads in Hawaii are full of potholes. Stupid government." She mumbled the last part to herself. "Well come on we got some hiking to do" she turned and started into the forest heading for the mountains.

The others were gaping after her. Lynn was the first to snap out of it and catch up with her.

"Janine why are we going hiking this early in the morning?" she asked in a whiny voice. Janine looked down at her friend, who was a couple inches shorter than her, with a mischievous smile. "Because my friend I have a plan. No one can resist the romanticness of a Hawaiian sunrise." She said this while rubbing her hands in a Dr. Frankenstein sort of way. Lynn just looked at her like she was crazy.

Once again a little while later

" Okay guys from here we climb " after walking a while through a lot of dense forest everyone found themselves at a staircase going up the side of the mountain. A very steep staircase. "Uhhh… Miss Janine, why is there a staircase all the way out here?" Miroku asked inspecting the case of stone stairs. Everyone else looked at her also wondering the same thing. "Well these stairs used to be used for tours but they stopped after someone slipped off and fell five-hundred feet and died." She said this so nonchalantly the others were looking at her with dots for eyes and triangles for mouths.

And what shocked them even more was she was starting to climb the incredibly steep steps. Kagome ran up to her and tried to stop her. "Janine what are you doing?! If someone fell off these things and died, then their obviously not safe for climbing!" Janine looked at her first in confusion then she put on a smile. "Don't worry about it Kagome. That person was just careless. These things are perfectly safe." With that she turned back to the steps and continued climbing. "Now let's get going or we'll miss what I have in store for you guys!" she continued climbing while the others watched. They all looked at each other and with uncertain looks started climbing.

&&&&at about two hundred feet&&&&

To everyone's surprise they were having a pretty good time. The view was amazing and the air was so fresh and clear they couldn't help but enjoy themselves. They had to stop about every fifty feet to catch their breath. damb these stairs are steep, even for Me. Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Okay guys lets stop for a break. We still have about three-hundred and fifty feet left to climb." This news just made everyone sigh in exasperation.

After a ten minute break they were off again. But Kagome didn't notice that the stair she was stepping for was a little slick. She stepped and slipped and all she could think was…………well she was falling, what's she supposes to be thinking about?

AN: Heehee, do you peeps like what is happening so far? I sure hope you do!! The next chapter is personally one of my favorites. But then again I have only written 4 so…..not many to judge huh?


	4. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!

Alrighty floks!! It has been brought to my attention that my chappies are rather hard to understand because of what seems to be grammar problems. I apologize for any confusion with the parts where they are speaking telepathically. For some reason whenever I upload a new chap the star symbol thingies that are suppose to show when they are speaking telepathically don't show up.

I will try to use a different symbol in my next chappie or maybe just separate all the quotes so it's easier to understand?

REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO!!


End file.
